ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Fire
Story Outside of Bellwood lies a cornfield, where an explosion occurs in it. Alan is running through the cornfield, being chased by Sunder, riding his hoverboard. Sunder: Don’t think you can escape me! I’m the best hunter on this planet! Sunder throws his axe, attached to a cable, plowing the ground as it approaches Alan. Alan dodges, then his whole body goes aflame, revealing his Pyronite form. He shoots a stream of fire at Sunder, who dodges easily. Alan then blasts the ground, a smokescreen occurring. Sunder: Not enough to hide from me! Sunder spins his axe, it acting like a fan, blowing the smoke away. Alan was gone. Sunder: Hm. Couldn’t have gone far. (He looks up, seeing the city of Bellwood.) And he’s heading there. Just like he’s supposed to. The fairy will be pleased. End Scene Jane and Lucy are walking home from school, Jane seeming tired. Lucy was as peppy as ever. Lucy: So, that fashion show was so over glamified! Don’t get me wrong, they’re supposed to be like that, but at the High School level, too much! They might as well have us all be anorexic to successfully pull off those looks. Hey, you alright? Jane yawns, rubbing her eyes. Jane: Just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well. Lucy: Hm. Well, I read about this home remedy that’s supposed to cause you to fall asleep instantly! Although, it’s got the side effects of losing the ability to use an arm. Horrible with Lenopans, as that means my arm is just a pile of mud. Alan runs up from behind them, bumping through both of them as he runs by. Lucy: Hey, watch it! (Alan rounds the corner, and he’s gone.) What was that about? Huh? Lucy bends over, picking up a toy soldier. It was charred, as if surviving a fire. Lucy: He dropped this. Hey wait! You lost something! Lucy takes off running, rounding the corner after Alan. Jane sighs, walking slowly behind. Alan is in a rundown neighborhood, stopping to catch his breath. He hears a cable extending, and jumps and rolls, the axe hitting where he was standing. He sees Sunder above him. Alan: Why won’t you just leave me alone?! Sunder: Can’t do that, I’m afraid. Someone paid me good money to get you. A glop of mud hits Sunder in the face, him spitting in disgust as he gets it off. He turns to see Lucy, her arm in sludge form. Lucy: Back off, creep! Sunder: Ah, a Lenopan. Have to switch tactics. Sunder retracts his axe, and fires a laser blast from it, Lucy taking it and reforming into humanoid sludge form. She runs in, and jumps, curling into a ball as she rams the glider. Sunder drops, as Alan lights up in his Pyronite form, Lucy amazed. Lucy: Cool! Or, hot, I mean. Alan releases streams of fire, Sunder dodging as he throws his axe down. Lucy stretches and grabs the cable, pulling on it and diverting the axe’s course, it sticking to the ground on Alan’s side. Alan: Ha! Not so tough now, are you?! Jane catches up, and gasps as she Alan. This triggers a flashback, the scene from her dreams of her house burning down, her paralyzed with fear as Tiffany throws the burnt remains of her mother out of the house. Jane: Fire! Alan: Wait, what? Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Spitter. Her head inflates, then she spits a stream of slime, drenching Alan and putting out his fire, his body cooled down. Alan: (Spitting slime out) What was that for?! Lucy: He’s not the enemy! The grey one is! Spitter, confused, looks up, seeing Sunder firing a laser, her taking it head on. Spitter hits the ground, groaning. Lucy goes over and helps Alan up, who’s reverted to his human form. They run and drag Spitter away, going into a foreclosed building. Sunder blasts the building, causing it to collapse on top of them. He hovers over the building, pulling out a scanner. Sunder: Hm. They escaped. That shapeshifter. She may be able to help me more than she helps him. (He gives off a big grin.) The hunt continues! End Scene Jane, Lucy and Alan make their way into Undertown, Alan still soaked. His expression is full of anger, not pleased with Jane. Alan: What was that all about?! That guy could’ve caught me after you put my fire out! Jane: Yeah, well, he didn’t. So just drop it. Alan stares angrily at Jane, who was looking away. Lucy was walking in between them, feeling the tension. Lucy: Uh, oh, right! Lucy pulls out the toy soldier from her pocket, Alan in shock. Alan: Where’d you? Lucy: You dropped it when you bumped into us earlier. That’s why we came after you. Alan takes it. Alan: Thanks. I guess you’re alright. Lucy: So, what does that guy want with you anyway? Alan: Beats me! All I know is, one day I’m working on the family farm, the next day, he chases me all the way here! The group arrives in the market area, passing the tentacle vendor. Alan: Now, what’s her problem? Jane: (Shocked) Me?! Alan: Yeah! You attack me without reason, putting my fire out! You sure you’re on my side? Jane: I am, but. Lucy: Alright, I’ve had enough of this! Lucy stops, Jane and Alan stopping as well. Lucy points her index finger at Alan, an angry stare with it. Lucy: You’re not going to insult or question my friend. Otherwise, I’ll kick you into next week. Alan: (Nervous) Got it. Lucy: And you. (She turns to Jane.) You’ve been acting weird ever since you saw him. What’s wrong? Jane: (Looking away, and whispers) I’m, afraid of fire. Alan: I’m sorry, what was that? Jane: I’m scared of fire, okay?! There was this fire, when I was a kid. I’ve been terrified ever since. Lucy: Oh. Alan: Well, I can take a hint then. Peace out. Alan starts walking off, when a laser blast hits a stand, lighting it afire. Alan turns, seeing Sunder in the air. Alan is dry now, and he takes his Pyronite form, channeling heat into ground. The ground breaks, as Alan rides a boulder after Sunder. He throws fireballs, which Sunder dodges, more stands lighting on fire. Jane: Ah! Jane bends down, in a fetal position. Lucy bends over, patting her back. Lucy: It’s okay, Jane. It’ll be fine. But we need to help Alan. (Jane doesn’t respond, still in the fetal position.) Well, I’m going to help. Lucy runs off, as Jane looks up, smoke rising. She sees people running, and a group of Kineceleran kids are caught in a ring of fire, unable to get out. ML-E: Help! Jane hears this, looking over towards them. She takes a deep breath, gaining control of herself. Jane: Not again. She activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Cannonbolt: (Takes deep breath) Okay. Let’s see if this works. Cannonbolt curls up, rolling towards the Kineceleran kids. She breaks through the fire, opening and picking the kids up. She rolls out, letting the kids go, them rolling off. She looks at her arms and back, chuckling in surprise. Cannonbolt: Heh. I’m fine. It didn’t even hurt! A scream occurs, as Cannonbolt sees the battle between Sunder and Alan heating up. The market area is buried in smoke, as Lucy jumps out, landing on Sunder’s glider. Sunder spins, slamming his arm into Lucy, knocking her off. Cannonbolt looks around, as a stand collapses, forming a ramp. Cannonbolt: I must be crazy. Cannonbolt rolls towards the ramp, and launches into the air, straight at Sunder. Sunder throws his axe at Cannonbolt, it deflecting off her armor. Cannonbolt hits Sunder, knocking him off his glider, as Lucy stretches upwards, grabbing Sunder and slamming him into the ground. Cannonbolt opens up, as she reverts, falling and screaming. Alan flies over, Jane grabbing onto the rock platform. Jane tries climbing up, but then sees Alan aflame, stopping. Jane: Ah! It’s just fire, it’s just fire. Jane climbs up, sitting on the rock as Alan flies over the Undertown market, it lit ablaze. Alan: Oh, man! I didn’t mean to burn this place down! Can you do something?! Jane: Me?! I don’t have an alien that could Jane’s voice dies off, as she thinks for a second. She then activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Cloudnine: Maybe this guy. Cloudnine takes to the air, expanding and building up moisture. Her body turns into a light grey, as she releases rain, it pouring across the city. The fires go out, the people cheering. Alan lands, his fire having been extinguished as well. Lucy has Sunder in handcuffs, as Alan goes up to her. Alan: Well, I guess you’ve got this. Lucy: Yeah. I’ll get this guy in jail, and Jane will finish this up. Alan: Yeah, next time, tell her to not drench me. (Alan shakes his body, water coming off.) I’m out of here! Alan walks off, as Cloudnine lands, reverting. Lucy: Doing okay? Jane: (Panting) Yeah. I think I’m good. Lucy: Great! (She hugs Jane.) I’m so glad you got over your pyrophobia. Jane: (Shudders) I’m not sure I’d go that far. But it’s better. I’m good. It’s nighttime as Alan walks out of the tunnel from Undertown. A red portal opens, startling him. Alan: Who’s there?! I’m not in the mood for this! Alan tries to transform, but fails, his body still soaked. Leander, a humanoid in black armor with a black helmet for a head with a grill plate on it comes out of the portal. His grill plate lights up, as he fires a radioactive blast, hitting Alan dead on. Alan is down, as Leander lifts him, putting him on his shoulder. Leander walks back through the portal, it closing. End Scene Tiffany in her Technowarg suit is locked to a slab, in a laboratory. Blukic and Driba are fast asleep on a table, as Tiffany is de-activated. A red portal opens, as Proctor Servantis walks through, approaching Tiffany. Servantis: Amazing. A cyborg where the human retains the majority of her own emotions. Her will and anger must be strong to do so. Tiffany: You bet. Tiffany activates, as her head turns towards Servantis. She sees him with thermal vision, Servantis’ heat signature low except in his brain. Servantis: So, the beast awakens. I have a proposal for you. I have a job, to fight off a coming storm. Having you would be an advantageous idea. Tiffany: Oh, I’d love to. Except one thing. (She snaps at Servantis.) I don’t listen to anyone! Servantis: Hm, I was warned this would happen. No matter. Servantis’ skull opens, as lightning comes from his brain, entering Tiffany’s mechanical head. She screams, howling as well. Tiffany: What are you doing?! Servantis: Activating the feature of this robot to override human emotions and turn you into an obedient robot. The Technowarg lights up, as Tiffany’s scream dies. She then looks up, emotionless. Tiffany: (in monotone voice) I serve the Master. Servantis: Good. Now, let’s get you out of here. Servantis uses his lightning to deactivate the lock, freeing Tiffany. The two go through the portal, disappearing. Blukic jerks awake, but then falls asleep again. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Alan Albright * Kineceleran Kids ** ML-E * Vendor Owners * Blukic (cameo) * Driba (cameo) Villains * Sunder * Rooters ** Leander ** Proctor Servantis ** Tiffany (merged with Technowarg) Aliens Used * Spitter * Cannonbolt * Cloudnine Trivia * Jane reveals her pyrophobia to Lucy, and is able to work through it. * Morpheus hired Sunder to chase Alan to Bellwood in order to frighten Jane. ** The fact that the Rooters were after Alan as well was purely coincidental. * Servantis starts gathering the Amalgam Kids, which includes Tiffany now. * Tiffany's emotions being erased is similar to the transformation into a Cyberman in Doctor Who. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc